1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a flexible display, and a screen controlling method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal such as a personal computer, a notebook, and a portable phone is configured to perform various functions. These various functions include video and voice call communications, still or moving images capturing using a camera, voice storing, music file reproducing through a speaker system, image or video displaying, etc. Some terminals include additional functions such as playing games, and other terminals are implemented as multimedia players. Moreover, recent terminals are configured to allow a user to view video or television programs by receiving broadcasting or multicast signals.
Various attempts have been made to implement enhanced functions of the terminal not only by structural improvements, but also by hardware or software improvements.
Generally, a display module of the portable terminal displays information processed by the portable terminal. For instance, when the portable terminal is in a call mode, a user interface (UI) or a graphic user interface (GUI) relating to a calling is displayed. On the other hand, when the portable terminal is in a video call mode or an image capturing mode, captured and/or received images or UI/GUI are displayed. The display module may include a liquid crystal display, a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display, an organic light-emitting diode, a flexible display, a 3D display, etc.
Among the various displays, the flexible display (or flexible LCD) is being spotlighted due to its transformable characteristic. However, it seems to take a long time to implement a complete paper type of display like a scroll which is shown in a fantasy film.
It is anticipated that a flexible LCD in an intermediate stage will be mostly used before a complete flexible LCD is to be actively commercialized. And, the flexible LCD in an intermediate stage may have a structure not greatly different from that of the current portable terminal.
Accordingly, have been proposed usage methods of the flexible display in a portable terminal, and protection methods for the flexible display.